How To Survive College With Homicidal Maniacs
by Fenrir's Angel
Summary: A mix of KH and FFVII.What happens when you cram them into the same college and you add some OCs.It gets crazy.From a crazy silver haired neko to strawberry donuts.You might as well label the college a looney shack.But try your best to keep your sanity..
1. Chapter 1

**How To Survive College with Homicidal Maniacs**

**By: Fenrir's Angel**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters from the Kingdom Heart Series and FFVII are mine they belong to the company of Square Enix.Though I wish I owned them! w**

**About the Title: It was something that popped into my head when I thought about how hard I would be to go to college with Sephiroth and all of the other locos of FFVII and KH I & 2.The title will change according to the descriptions of each character.**

**Note: The title was inspired by the song High School Never ends by Bowling for Soup. This is a Combo of FFVII and the Kingdome Hearts Series. Also if you have read my first chapter of my Series in progress ****I'm Lost Withought You**** this does in some way follow the depressing storyline. Due to Riku Yasha's past. The "incident" mentioned in the Second Paragraph is mentioned in**** I'm Lost Withought You**** with the whole Nibleheim massacre…thingy…Yesh I do know I made Sora older than 15.**

Riku yawned as she slid out of bed and onto the floor her sheets, her pillows, blankets, and her laptop were the only things left in her room. She pounded on her brother Sora's door and then on her brother Brandon's door

Riku yelled sleepily from the door "Hey! Wake we gotta go soon t-"

But before she could finish her sentence **BAM!!** Her brother had swung the door open and had slammed it into her face.

He was holding back laughter he spoke his voice cracking "Whoops!!"

Riku glared at him and she trudged into her bathroom and took a shower and she got dressed. She then came downstairs with a pile of boxes with her laptop neatly placed on top.

Her maid which was more of a mom to her she smiled her eyes were red Riku gave her a soft smile "Aww Miss Emilee you have everyone to keep you company…"Her hand motioned towards the four of her siblings ranging from 14-17 .

Miss Emilee smiled. It's not you leaving it's just that I wish your mom was here to see you grow up!"

Riku realized that her mom had passed away in a "incident" that gave Riku a sad pang. But she knew this is what her mom would want after all Riku and Brandon was going to college late. But for Sora it was not late at all it was actually a bit early since he had finished school pretty early due to the whole keyblader deal... but Midgar was totally used to all that crap so the 16 year old was allowed. The three brought the rest of their boxes down and said their goodbyes.Riku climbed into the shiny black Eclipse ad she looked in the back everyone was sad but they all knew that they would come back.

As they pulled out of the drive way Riku sighed "Oh joy! Three wonderful hours with you two…"She said in a sarcastic tone.

Brandon shot her a glance and Sora laughed and said "Yep three hours cramped in a black car on our way to the paradise of Midgar!!"They all laughed.

Two Hours Later

"How much longer…"Sora whined in the back seat Brandon whose it was now his turn to drive was sick of the rode.

Riku had fallen into a deep sleep.Brandon laughed at her mumbling in her sleep Sora gave a snort and was of course devising something in his head to get Riku good. So he got close to her ear and with his oh so wonderful mimicking powers had a perfect rendition of Cloud's voice.

"Riku…Riku wake up come on…Come on wake up we've gotta go Sephiroth is coming…"He said in his mimicking state.

Riku shot up and was glancing around realizing Cloud nor Sephiroth was there she growled "No good rotten bean sprout midget…"

One Hour Later Drive Finished

Sora had parked the car and the moment he turned off the engine the bursted out of the car.Riku a little car sick was little dizzy and she came out slowly. Brandon ran around a bit to stretch his legs. And they began the task of getting their boxes out and putting them on a trolley they were given. Once that was finished they ambled happily into the office where they would get what Riku called the dreaded room mates. They waited patiently in the long line of new students when it was finally there turns they were handed a couple papers explaining everything and then came the worst part room mates.

The lady at the desk spoke "I will put you on the same floor due to the fact you all are close siblings we usually don't do this but you guys are a special case. Okay here are you keys and room number it tells you your room mate. Ms.Riku you have room 101 you are sharing the room with Yuffie Kirasagi…"Riku danced around happily glad to have her friend as a room mate. The secretary gave her a glance and continued "Mr. Brandon you have Yazoo…and room 110"That stopped Riku in her tracks she was dumb struck Brandon looked at her stupidly. But they decided not to bother her right now so they let her continue "And Sora you have…Roxas…in room 107."Riku gave a huff of relief and the cam out of the office stopping outside so Brandon can throw of some steam.

"WHY HIM!!!Damn…silver haired asshole…"Brandon said enraged about his new roommate.

Riku sighed relaxed and calm "Hey at least it wasn't Kadaj and you can always divide the room in half…"

Sora looked at his older brother and sister and felt a hand touch his shoulder which made him jump around nervously but when he looked up at the hooded face his face lit up like a light bulb.

"Hey Sora!" The hooded face said in a joyful voice and the person removed the hood and there was the red headed strangely marked bandit number two as Riku called him, Axel.

Sora grinned happily and tapped his arguing brother and sister who looked like they were pretty engaged into their argument about their three favorite people in the whole wide world.Sora gave a loud groan and looked at Axel who gave him the usual mischievous grin. Under Axel's wonderful little organization hood was of course the greatest weapon ever made to annoy or get some angry siblings attention a paint ball gun.Sora's eyes went wide as Axel aimed it at Riku's back and **BAM!! **It hit her as hard as a real bullet would hit some criminals back.

She whizzed around a deep growl from her wolf self erupting "Who in Fenrir's na-…"Riku was stopped by her shock to see Axel "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Axel laughed "Mansex wanted us to go to college so we would stop being complete dumbshits…"

Riku rolled her eyes and she spotted her other favoritest person in the whole wide world…not. Red haired strangely marked bandit number one, otherwise known as Reno.

Reno tackled Axel and looked up at Riku laughing his but off at her covered in red paint body "Ha! You just got owned!!"

But with one hard cold stare Riku's hut him up. And she looked unhappily at the two "Just when I thought I would get a break from you all…You all stalk me to college!!"She said in a huff. Brandon mouthed off her words given a bunch of obnoxious faces making Axel and Reno snort in laughter.

Sora sighed "Come on we better find out rooms...Guys…."He said starting to push the trolley away as Riku and Brandon trailed behind him still feeling like they should have finished their argument but they decided to leave it at that.

**So what did you guys think?**

**I'm still progressing in my writing and I'm trying to get better before I write the second chapter of I'm Lost Withought You!  
Please review!!**

**Itachi give you smiley face if you do!!**


	2. How To Survive College With a Pyro

**How To Survive College With A Pyro **

**Maniac**

**Author: Fenrir's Angel**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own KH I&II or FFVII or any of their characters…ECT**

**Note: This is the Sequel of How To Survive College with Homicidal Maniacs this is the Second chapter.**

**The Pyro maniac is Axel….**

**Sad Note:I have decided to stop writing stories because Riku is now a "mary-sue"So I have decided to stop writing unless I see support on this..and also I had been pretty btch slapped across the face by a flamer about it so this is why this chapter is soooo short.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Riku sighed as she jammed her key to her room into the lock already hearing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne pounding from the other side of her door. Once Riku heard the lock click she grabbed the boxes that rested next to her feet. She grabbed them and waved to her brothers as they carted off to their rooms. She kicked the door opens since she had no free hands.Yuffie threw her ninja star nearly hitting Riku.

"What the hell!You trying to kill me Yuffie!!?"Riku said upset as she set her boxes on the ground. She looked at the small room "Sheesh this looks like a freaking cell block"

Yuffie snickered "May be I was maybe I wasn't!!"She said mischievously and she glanced at Riku's remark about the dorm."Hey that's your problem. It's okay I mean it's not bad. but it could use a fix up.."

Riku nodded "It could use a big fix up…"She unpacked her bug fluffy blanket her bed set and her stuffed tiger Alfred and she gave Yuffie that you say I word I will kill you glare.Yuffie restrained herself from laughing.

Riku was finally done settling in she grabbed her laptop and e-mailed the rest of the family telling them that they had lived the treacherous three hour drive and that they survived the dreaded roommate assignment. And she told them who was here so far.

**Brandon's Room**

Brandon gave Sora a wave good bye and he kicked open the door and carried his boxes into the small dorm. Yazoo laid on his bed staring up and he was in shock.

"Mother of JENOVA…..You are here…"Yazoo said snidely.

Brandon shot him a glare and he spoke in a cold tone "I don't like this as much as you do so let's simply do this…"Brandon pulled out a roll of duct tape and he started from the left of the room to the right and divided the room in half Yazoo's side with his bed and Brandon's side with his own. "There and the only reason we can cross is if we have permission, or we have to leave or come in, bathroom, or we need to get something…"

Yazoo nodded "For once you are right…Let me guess you're sister is here as well..?"

Brandon nodded "Yeah what you going to cry to momma if she kicks your ass…?"

Yazoo shot him a fixating glare at Brandon and he then continued unpacking his things as Brandon did the same.

**Sora's Room**

Sora had put the trolley away and he had left the door to his dorm open so he walked in with his boxes resting in his arms. He placed the boxes down by the door and peeked in spotting Roxas.Sora jumped behind his nobody and shouted "BOOOOO!"

Roxas jumped and whizzed around keyblade in hand "Sora! You're my roommate?!" He dropped the keyblade on his bed.

Sora grinned widely "Yep!!"He helped Roxas unpack and when they finished they worked on unpacking Sora's things.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**The Chapter stops here after my confidence has been mushed to a pulp now soo this is like the only story that is still remaining on fan fiction website…but if I see that people want this to continue I will continue..**


	3. How To Survive College With a Emo Kid

**How to Survive College with a Spikey Haired Emo Guy**

**By: Fenrir's Angel**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its other stuff.**

**And I do not own Jeanne or any of her alters they belong to JeanneAndHerAlters.**

**Here are the alters and their descriptions**

**Cocokitty.**** Hair/Silver Cat tail/Silver**

**Eyes/ Pale gold Height/5'5''**

**Jeanne**** Hair/Black Eyes/Dark Purple Height/5'5''**

**Oreo**** Hair/Royal Violet Eyes/Blood red Height/5'5''**

**Tilena**** Hair/Silver with Golden Streaks Eyes/Grass Green Height/5'5"**

**Aireha**** Hair/Pale Pink Eyes/Black Height/5'5"**

**Tirianya**** Hair/Blue and Silver Eyes/Neon Orange Height/5'5"**

**Note: This third chapter is only possible thanks to JeanneAndHerAlters, MemoryStillHauntsMe, and Rika Strife. So kudos to you guys you are extremely supportive! So really thanks!!**

**Claimer: Brandon Yasha and Riku Yasha are my own creations you do not have any right to use them unless given permission. Contact me at if you would like permission to use her or Brandon.WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!Sorry I felt random!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Riku yawned Yuffie and her had just finished arguing over something extremely idiotic that either one of them could remember. For now Riku was on her laptop making videos and listening to music which she used to drown out Yuffie who thought she was listening to her ramble about donuts.And there was a knock on the door.Yuffie leaped off her bed and ran to the door like a little kid she opened it to see the wonderful spikey haired supposedly angsty Cloud Strife.

Yuffie smiled "CLOUD!!!"She said happily surprised to see him at the College. She quickly ran pulled Riku's head phones out and dragged her to the door. Guess who my roommate is Cloud!"

Cloud glanced at the hyper ninja with his usually bored look "Wow….Aerith or Tifa…?"

Yuffie laughed and shook her head rapidly "Nooooope! RIKU!!!"She pushed the half asleep wolf demon in between the two.Yuffie picked up Riku's hand and waved it in the air trying to get Riku awake.

Riku woke up and she quickly pounced on Cloud's back "RIDE!!Chocobo ride!!!!"She patted his head "I missed you!!"She said happily as her arms wrapped around Cloud's neck.

Cloud rolled his eyes "If I told you once I told you twice I'm not a Chocobo…"

Riku rolled her eyes "Well in my eyes you are a chocobo...Emo you!!"She slid down from the spikey haired hero's back her smile was faint and she gave a yawn.

Yuffie laughed "Somebody's sleepy!"

Riku shot the hyper ninja a glare and waved bye to Cloud as he had to go help his roommate Demyx unpack a bit.Riku sighed and spoke in a sleepy voice "I'm gonna take a nap." And she ambled inside and plopped on her bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brandon's Room**

Brandon was entertained as he tuned his guitar strumming it now and then to see if it was in tune and if it was clean. Yazoo entertained himself with a book. Then they both looked up as the door opened.

Brandon mumbled "Please don't tell me I get another room mate…"

But it was Kadaj who has to share a room with Xemnas.The silvered psycho looked worn out and when he spotted Brandon his eyes could have twitched.

Kadaj gave a hard cold glare to Brandon "If you are here that means…OH GOD!!!"His eyes went wide "That mean your sister is here oh great!" He raised his arms and slapped them on his thighs.

Brandon laughed "And Kadaj she's gonna enjoy torturing you!!!"

Of course this was no surprise to anybody that if one was here the others would be here. Brandon groaned when he thought about that but who walked into the door next made Brandon hide behind his bed with his guitar as a weapon since his was still in his bag. And the person who could make Brandon go attack mode was Sephiroth.

Brandon spoke in a suspicious voice "YOU! What are YOU doing here!?" He held the guitar raised.

Sephiroth gave him a superior and bored look" Pitiful….But if you're here that means of course your sister is here…"His eyes looked bored and filled with disinterest.

Brandon nodded and to distract Sephiroth he decided to yell as Cloud walked by "Oh my god Cloud has your strawberry donuts!!!"This made Sephiroth look through the door.

Brandon disappeared in a portal like thing an into Riku's room where she was sleeping. He quickly shook her to wake her up.Riku shot him the death glare and boy she hoped this was important.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora's Room**

Sora yawned as he finished unpacking it took him longer than his older sibling because he had pretty much stuffed his entire contents of his room into his bag. He soon heard the commotion from his brother's next door room he glanced at Roxas who shrugged.

Sora spoke curiously "I wonder what's going on…"He walked out of his dorm and opened his brother's door he saw Kadaj and then he spotted Sephiroth and slammed the door shut his eyes wide." Dear god…Riku is going to have a rant!!!"

Roxas looked in after Sora and shook his head "Well can already tell this year is going to start with a bang…"

Sora nodded and he returned to the dorm were he continued to play the PS2 with Roxas.He decided to leave that dumb issue to his siblings. After all beating Sephiroth on the PS2 seemed more important.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Riku's Room**

Brandon quickly explained what was going on about Sephiroth. Riku just shook her head and walked out into the hall. She snatched the EMR from Reno and walked towards the area Brandon sent Sephiroth after Cloud.

Riku shook her head "Smooth….."She watched as Cloud and Sephiroth argued over the case of the missing strawberry donuts.

Brandon sighed and slapped his forehead "Soooo what do we do…?"He glanced at his twin.

Riku sighed cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled "COCOKITTY CLOUD IS BOTHERING SEPH-CHAN!!!"

And there she heard Reno begging for mercy down the hall she saw Cocokitty marching down the hall towards Riku's way. Jeanne dragging Reno behind her. Cloud backed off from Sephiroth and stood quietly in a corner.

Cocokitty snarled unhappily "What did you do to Sephy!!?"She snatched the masmune from Sephiroth and she held it up with a murderous look across her face.

Riku threw the EMR at Reno and ran to Tilena the only sane one and also the only one Cocokitty listened to.Riku pleaded "Tilena in the unholy name of JENOVA get her under control!!!"

Tilena sighed and said "Cocokitty go into your room and put stuff in Sephy's hair…."

Cocokitty bowed respectfully and kipped off dragging Sephiroth to her dorm.

Riku smiled at Jeanne and her all of her alters "Thanks guys I think you just saved me an hour of my life trying to save emo boy…"

Jeanne laughed "Well…We thought if you called Cocokitty you had to be desperate…OH MY GOD!!!IT'S ZACK!!!"

Riku's head snapped towards where Jeanne was pointing and Cloud looked too. And both of their jaws dropped. There stood a perfectly non-dead Zack.


	4. How to Survive College during Holidays

**How to Survive College during the Holidays**

**Rating: T**

**Author: Fenrir Angel [Faye**

**Author's Note: Omg! The almighty horde of Christmas specials shall steal your sanity. Well this is my VERY VERY VERY VERY LATE Christmas special. Thanks to Christmas I got out of my writers block. Oh and in the beginning it starts off where the other one ended.**

**Disclaimer: I much as I wish I do not own any character from KH or FFVII. No matter how much I beg. And I do not own Jeanne or any of the alters. They belong to JeaneAndHerAlters.**

**Claimer: I own Riku Yasha and Brandon Yasha. If you want to use them please do ask.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Riku's tail twitched as she scanned down the hallway at the first class soldier. And soon on reflex Riku darted down the hall at inhuman speed she crashed into the Soldier.

"ZACK!!!" Riku shouted happily she couldn't believe that he was standing there solid not all ghostly.

Zack stumbled as the wolf demon crashed into him. His eyes glanced down at the blur that had crashed into her. And a wide goofy smile lit up his face.

"Riku! Man I missed you!" He said happily.

"Well I missed you more." Riku replied straightening herself up.

Cloud came up shock across his face at the sight of his old friend. At first he thought he was seeing things but he knew as soon as Riku had darted towards Zack that it was real.

"Cloud. You in there Chocobo?" Zack chuckled while ruffling the blonde's hair.

Cloud returned the Earth "Am I dead?"

Zack busted out laughing "Nope! I'm just alive!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Weeks Later**

College was going well for the three siblings. Riku still hated math with a passion. And she had succeeded in blowing up the Science lab **again. **But the Christmas time approached quite rapidly and so did Riku's birthday. Infamous New Years Eve [My birthday as well.. Reno was furiously plotting a surprise party that Riku defiantly protested. But of course the determined fiery red head and his companion Axel were going to continue. And Cocokitty's harassment about Riku's aging has made Riku into a book throwing fiend like Nikki. Even poor Demyx got hit. But he was immediately given a hug by his so called sister. At least in friendship of course.

"HOLY JINGLE BELLS!!" Yuffie shouted pouncing onto a sleepy Riku's bed.

Riku glared at her roommate and best friend with a large amount of hatred. "It's not Christmas…" Riku grumbled pulling herself into a pall of blankets shielding her from the cold.

Yuffie pulled Riku from the covers and shoved the calendar in her roommates face "Na ah!! Yes it is!"

Riku immediately woke up after realizing it was in fact Christmas Eve. "Wonderful gracious moogle…" Riku then trudged herself into the bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower Riku headed towards the cafeteria. Reno thought she was going to need some absolute Christmas cheering up. And he bought her, her usual three cups of coffee. She was going to need all the energy she could harvest. Axel chuckled at his wolf demon friend. He had gotten used to her caffeine addiction by now.

"Awww come on cheer up pup!" Axel said patting Riku's back.

Cloud shrugged "She's always like this in the morning. By now I just learned to let her have her coffee and she'll be fine…"

Riku nodded "Just let me have my coffee in peace…" But sadly her peace didn't last long when Zack came in blueberry hyper.

Riku's eye twitched and she slammed her head on the table. Cloud groaned and Reno joined Zack in a round of singing 99 bottles of Rum on the wall. Yuffie soon enough joined in. Then Riku knew this would be one hell of a Christmas. Cloud just patted her back and they clunked their coffee and hot chocolate as if to say good luck champ. But later in the day Riku had finally awaken. She remembered she had signed up for the secret Santa exchange. But her gift for Cocokitty would take lots of aspirin, patience, rope, a container of blue berries, a banana, tranquilizers, and the theft of the masamune.

"Proooommmiiiissse?" Yuffie whined over the deal Riku and she had made.

Riku groaned and nodded to her partner in crime "Promise! You get materia later though. Okay?" The peppy ninja agreed immediately to the deal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[I was going to leave you guys here…But I decided to be nice and continue the story! Be thankful…

Yuffie raced through the hallways stealthily avoiding knocking over poor Demyx who was caring an endless pile of physic books. She made it to the masmune bearing Sephiroth and the blue haired elf Saix's room. Her head tilted up to the vent above the always and a devilish grin spread across her face. The kunoichi backed up to the other wall ran defying gravity and was able to strike off the cover of the vent. Yuffie landed gracefully and repeated the process but this time grabbing the edges of the vent and climbing into the vent. She crawled into the warm metal. And made it to the vent cover above Sephiroth's and Saix's room. Yuffie pounded the cover open and slid through the opening and landed on top of Sephiroth's neatly made bed.

_Gonna need to remake that…Last thing I need is losing my head.._ The kunoichi thought to herself.

Yuffie quickly made the bed and scanned the room she grinned and snatched up the masmune from the side of Sephiroth's bed and sped off back to Riku's room. Where phase two of the Christmas Present operation began.

Sephiroth entered his room and growled when he saw the missing masmune. He knew exactly who had thieved the sword. He stomped down the hall in fury. Riku snickered and did a hand signal. Then a blueberry hyper Zack and a banana hyper Cloud streaked down the hallway to Sephiroth distracting him. Riku laughed and popped an aspirin. After all she was in the same room as the two hyper idiots for thirty minutes. Then she grabbed an odd tranquilizer injector. Where the wolf demon got it was a mystery. Riku streaked through the hallway injecting the tranquilizer avoiding being hit by the angry swordsman. Riku turned around tied Sephiroth up and placed a red bow in his hair. _The tranquilizer will last long enough…I hope _Riku thought to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secret Santa Exchange party**

Gifts had been given all over. Cloud was given a new peace for the motorcycle that Riku had helped Yuffie install for her Secret Santa gift to him. Demyx was given a brand new guitar courtesy of Brandon. Reno was given two bottles of whiskey a mistake by Axel. Axel given a new PS2 from Reno after it got wrecked on the move in. Riku was given a brand spanking new hoodie earning Cloud lots of hugs and kisses. And it was time for presentation of Cocokitty's present.

Riku groaned got up and headed to her dorm quickly she dragged the still knocked out cold Sephiroth that was in a large green gift box to the cafeteria.

"Cocokitty, Merry Christmas!" Riku said sliding the box over to the happy cat demon.

Cocokitty shredded the wrapping off of the gift box and opened it in record time. And when she did a squeal released that made someone in the group lose their hearing. Most likely Xemenas[-cough-MANSEX!!. Coco tackled Riku in her joy.

"Riku Yasha you are the greatest!" Cocokitty squealed again as she shook the Sephiroth awake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cocoa Party [No not Cocokitty. The drink**

Riku sighed handing out cocoa amongst the group. But the gang didn't realize that one bottle of Reno's whiskey was put into the cocoa dispenser by the crazy red head himself.

And a round of crazy drunkenness appeared soon enough. Poor Demyx was stuck in the bathroom vomiting. And Riku was joining Zack, Cloud, Vincent, and Yuffie in a round off 99 bottle of rum on the wall. Cocokitty had dragged Sephiroth somewhere random to do his hair again.[No naughty thoughts for you perverts! And they soon all knocked out in 4 hours. But hell awaited them next morning with Riku's hangover.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO yeah this is the end of my 2 months late Christmas special. Whoop dee flippin doo! xD

Once again I owe Jeanne so much for allowing me to use her characters and ideas. Espeically Cocokitty whose insanity I could not live withought!


End file.
